Dad Gyro
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Gyro finds Fenton fast asleep in his office, and decides to do something about it. I explain this in the story.


**First: For anyone else who happens to read this and is also on tumblr, I had the idea for this based off some pictures Avakashi drew. I couldn't have written this without them.**

 **second: The way Mama Cabrera interacts with Gyro partly came from Sammy Heroes on this website. Thank you!**

 **and third: this is not going to be up for very long- maybe a week? it depends. I just need to show it to someone, and this was the only way. If you are reading this, then enjoy!**

 **edit: I've tried to fix all the misspellings of pollito- thank you Spoiled Truth and Sammy Heroes for pointing that out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: none of these characters belong to me.**

 **edit 2: it's been a while since I posted** this, **and know** that **it looks weird I haven't deleted it. The person who's art I based it off of** hasn't said anything to me **about reading it, and I can't do anything until they do. That's why I said I would delete it, and why I haven't yet.**

 **...**

Gyro rubbed his eye under his glasses, and checked the time on his phone. Eleven thirty. His shift ended almost an hour ago. It wasn't a shock, considering he tended to lose track of time while he was working. He stood and put away the materials he'd been using, then grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulder.

"Bye Manny. Lock up when you leave." Manny clopped his hooves in response, and Gyro headed for the exit, gesturing for Lil' Bulb to follow him. He glanced at Fenton's private lab, and saw that the light was still on under the door.

"Crackshell," he called, opening the door. "Our shifts over. Go home." when he looked in, he saw Fenton leaning over the desk. Confused, he stepped inside. "Fenton?" as he got closer, he saw that he was fast asleep on the desk, with his head laying in his arms. Gyro sighed in exasperation and slid the chair back, careful not to disturb him. He put his arms under Fenton's knees and across his back, letting the duck's head lean against his shoulder, mindful of the bandage around his head.

"Lil' Bulb, turn the light off." Lil' Bulb complied, climbing up Gyro's leg and pressing the light switch. When it was off, Gyro walked out the door to the elevator. "Lil' Bulb-"

Lil' bulb didn't wait for him to finish, pressing the arrow. When the elevator arrived and Gyro had stepped inside, and Lil' Bulb pressed the button for floor one. When they arrived, Gyro walked out to the parking lot and to his car. Setting Fenton down and supporting him with one arm, he opened the passenger side door and set Fenton inside, buckled him in, then closed the door.

He walked around the front end of the car with Lil' Bulb and climbed in, twisting around and grabbing a pillow from the backseat, which he had in case he was too tired to safely drive home (which happened a lot). He put it between Fenton's head and the window, so he was leaning comfortably against it.

He sat back in his own seat and took his hat off, handing it to Lil' Bulb, then fumbled to get the key out of his pocket. He found the key and started the car, put it into drive, and pulled out. Feeling something tap his knee, he glanced down and saw Lil' Bulb wearing his hat and holding a notebook that Gyro had in the glove compartment. He'd written the word dad, with and arrow pointing to a drawing of Gyro. Gyro huffed.

"I'm just doing this so his mother doesn't kill me for letting her son stay at the lab all night. Thats all." Gyro was on the main road when he realized he didn't know where Fenton lived. He sighed, and felt Lil' Bulb tap his knee again.

"What?!" he snapped, glaring down. Lil' Bulb pointed in the rearview mirror, and Gyro groaned when he saw the flashing lights and heard the siren. "Perfect." he pulled the car over, and the police officer pulled up behind him. He rolled his window down as they came up behind him.

"No officer, I wasn't aware I was speeding. I haven't been drinking, and I wasn't texting. My phone is in my back pocket so I couldn't possibly reach it. My friend is asleep, not horribly drunk. I'm taking him home before his mother starts to worry about him."

"Too late for that," the officer said. Gyro looked at her.

"Mrs. Cabrera?"

"Thats officer Cabrera to you, I'm on duty," she said. "You weren't speeding, you were swerving a bit when I saw you. I'm afraid I'm going to need to do a breath test."

"That is not necessary," Gyro said. "I told you I wasn't drinking."

"If you refuse, I'll have to arrest you," Mamá Cabrera said warningly.

Gyro huffed, but climbed out of the car. Mamá Cabrera performed the breath test.

"You're clear," she said finally.

"I told you," Gyro snapped.

"So if you haven't been drinking, why was the car swerving?"

"Tired, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, i need your address so i can get him home. Or you can take him yourself and I can go straight to my house."

"You shouldn't be driving while your tired. I'll drive you both to our house." she grabbed her radio from her pocket. "Ann? I need you to pick up my car for your shift a little early. I've got to drive my son and his coworker home. Too tired to drive."

"Copy that, officer Cabrera. I'll be there soon."

"I'll send you the coordinates. Thanks, Ann." she replaced the radio, and walked around the car to the passenger side. She opened both it and the door to the back seat, then unbuckled Fenton and pulled him out. She put him in the back and buckled him in, and closed the door. She looked at Gyro.

"What are you waiting for? Get in."

"Listen Officer, this is my car and-"

"And if you try to drive it, you'll crash. Now get in the car and shush." she grabbed him by the arm and shoved him into the seat, then shut the door. Grumbling, Gyro buckled himself in and leaned back, arms crossed. Mamá Cabrera got in on the other side. She leaned down, and held up the notebook lil' Bulb had before.

"What's this?"

"Nothing!" Gyro shrieked, snatching it from her hand. "It's nothing! Just Lil' Bulb's drawing."

"Uh huh." Mamá Cabrera smirked at him, and put the car into gear. Gyro leaned against his hand as he stared out the window. Everything was black. After a few minutes, Gyro realized his eyes were closed and snapped them open, jumping a little. He shook his head. Imagine, falling asleep, while someone _else_ was driving his car. After a moment, he heard music start to play, low and soft. Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and he was fast asleep.

Mamá Cabrera smirked at his sleeping form. "Works every time." she turned the music off, and enjoyed the peaceful sounds of the night as she drove home.

…

"Hey Gearloose, get up!"

Gyro sat up straight. "Huh? What?" a blurry blob hovered in front of him, and he fumbled for his glasses.

"Looking for these?" the blob held something, his glasses, out a couple inches from his face, and he snatched them.

"Give me those!" he snapped, adjusting them on his face. When he could see again, he saw Mamá Cabrera in front of him.

"I already took my son inside."

"Good." Gyro unbuckled and glanced at the driver's seat, seeing that the key wasn't in the ignition. Stood up, holding his hand out to Mamá Cabrera. "The keys?"

"Oh no you don't. You won't be able to drive yourself home safely. You're staying here tonight. I have extra pillows and blankets, so you can sleep on the couch. Don't even bother arguing with me, you don't get a choice. I already hid your keys." she grabbed his wrist and marched to the house, pulling him along.

After a few moments of unintelligible muttering, Gyro spoke. "I insist that you return my keys! This is considered stealing! You-"

" _Callate,"_ Mamá Cabrera hissed. "You'll wake him." she led Gyro to the couch, already with a pillow on it. "Lay down, and I'll get you a blanket."

"I-"

"Lay down or I'll shove you," Mamá Cabrera threatened. She gave him a glare, and then went to the closet, pulling out a blanket. She returned to the couch, where Gyro had sat with his arms crossed, pouting.

Sighing in exasperation, Mamá Cabrera grabbed his shoulders and laid him back, before unfolding the blanket and putting it over him. "Honestly," she muttered. "I've babysat children more cooperative then you. Now go to sleep! You'll wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, go back to work with my son, and forget any of this ever happened if you want. I don't care. _Buenas noches_!"

She left, heading for her own room. Gyro sighed setting his glasses on a side table next to the couch. He laid back down and let his eyes close as he pulled the blanket under his chin. Though he hated to admit it, he was tired and the couch felt extremely comfortable under his tired limbs. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

…

Fenton's eyes opened slowly, and he took note of his surroundings. He was laying in his bed, still in his clothes from yesterday.

"I'm in my room?" he frowned, sitting up. "The last thing I remember, I fell asleep in Dr. Gearloose's lab. How did I get home?"

The door creaked open, and his mother stepped inside. She smiled when she saw him.

" _Buenos Dias, Pollito_ ," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

" _Sí, Mamá_ , but how did I get here?"

"I found Dr. Gearloose driving with you in the passenger's seat, fast asleep. I pulled him over because he was swerving on the road, which is a usual sign of drinking." Fenton's eyes widened, and Mamá Cabrera shook her head. "Don't worry, he hadn't been drinking. He was just tired. I cut my shift a little early, and drove you both here. He's asleep on the couch."

"Oh, that makes sense. What time is it?" Fenton asked, sliding off the bed.

"About eight fifteen. You both are supposed to report to work at nine, right?" He nodded. "Than you better get changed and eat something before you go. There are some bananas in a bowl on the counter."

"What about Dr. Gearloose? Want me to wake him?"

"No, he'll wake up soon on his own. I get the feeling he has a good internal clock."

…

Gyro felt the sun shining behind his eyelids, and squinted as he opened them. he sat up and yawned, automatically reaching for his glasses. His hand hit midair, and everything from the night before came back. With a sigh of frustration, he stood and fumbled for the side table. He knocked his glasses onto the floor.

"Blathering Blatherskite," he muttered, sinking to his knees and swiping his hand along the ground. A hand reached down in front of him, plucking what Gyro assumed was his glasses. The hand placed them on his face.

" _Buenos dias_ , Dr. Gearloose," Mamá Cabrera's voice said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Ugh," Gyro said, standing up. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty. There are bananas on the table, and two brown sacks. I expect you to take one of each. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yes, in my car. Where is Lil' Bulb?"

"At the table with Fenton. They're waiting for you."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" Gyro asked, annoyed.

"You needed the rest," she said shrugging. "Now go, so you're not late."

Gyro walked into the kitchen, where he found Fenton sitting at the table and just finishing a banana.

When he saw Gyro, he stood up. "Dr. Gearloose! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, of course."

"Aren't you going to eat your banana?"

"No. I'll eat it later."

"You probably should eat it now," Fenton cautioned. "Mamá won't let you leave without it."

"You bet I won't," Mamá Cabrera called from the next room.

Gyro sighed, quickly ate the banana, let Lil' Bulb crawl onto his shoulder, then grabbed one of the bags and headed for the door. Mamá Cabrera was standing at the door, and handed Gyro the keys to his car. She kissed fenton on the forehead.

"Have a good day _Pollito_ ," she said, smiling.

"You too _Mamá_ ," Fenton said. She wagged a finger at both of them. "I don't want either of you in that lab after your shift is over. I'll call at ten thirty to make sure you are. Now go, you're going to be late."

Gyro rolled his eyes and marched out the door to the car, Fenton on his heels. When they were both in the car, he looked at Fenton as he started it.

"Your mother is very persistent."

"Yea, she is. That's just what she does. She's serious by the way- we'd better be out of that lab before ten thirty or she'll hunt us down."

"Somehow, I don't doubt it. Remind me to be careful what I say around her."

"Why?"

"I don't think she would be okay with me staying up till one A.M. working, or sleeping in the car because I'm too tired to drive home."

"Did that happen a lot?"

"More then I care to count."

"Oh."

They finished the drive to the money bin in silence, and Gyro thought about Fenton and his mother. Out of all the people he had met… they weren't the worst. Given more time, he could get used to them.

"Hey Dr. Gearloose, whats this?" Fenton held up a familiar looking notebook with a curious expression.

"Nothing!" Gyro snatched it out of his hand, tore out the page from last night, and shoved it in his pocket. He dropped it back on the floor. "It's just a notebook. Yours, if you want it."

"Really?"

"Sure. I have plenty. Use it to organize your notes so you don't lose them."

"Gracias, Dr. Gearloose!"

"No problem, intern."


End file.
